


One Shade the More

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending, Begging, Canon Universe, Choking, Crying, Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Disassociation, Evil Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fucked Up, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by the D23 Trailer, No One Enjoys This, Rape, Sad Ending, Victim Blaming, no one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: They meet again in a snowy forest, but Ben is not prepared for the true depths of Rey's darkness or what she'll do to defeat him once and for all.





	One Shade the More

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the tags seriously. This is not a happy fic. It's literally just rape and attempted murder. No one is having fun here. It's not a happy story. Please exercise self-care.

He’s in a forest, Ben realizes, as his vision comes into focus. It’s cold, so brutally cold, as snow skitters down, sticking to his hair and robes. This is a hallucination, or a vision, or some kind of trick. It must be. He was on the command deck just a moment ago, and unless…

The snow crunches behind him and Ben spins around to ask Rey why she’s dragged him into a frozen forest, why she insists on dragging him across the galaxy for a fight every few days, but the thoughts die as soon as he catches sight of her. 

She’s draped in black, long hooded cloak wavering in the slight wind. She stares at him with vacant eyes. 

“R-Rey?” He hesitates. Something is very, very wrong here. 

She unhooks her saber from her belt, though it’s not her saber. Not the one they’d destroyed in the throne room, or the one she’s been carrying around trying to bury in his neck for the past six months. She ignites it with a liquid hiss, and what’s left of Ben’s stomach drops so fast he’s nearly sick. It’s red, crackling with unstable energy, lighting up the hollow spaces of her pale face like a ghost. 

“Rey? Rey, what’s going on?” He asks. 

She says nothing, only jerks her wrist and one of the blades falls backward, locking into place. She brings her new staff in front of herself, stalking forward silently, never blinking, resolute like death. 

“This isn’t real,” he mutters to himself, backing through the snow, “this can’t be real.”

She twirls the saber before bringing it down in a strike he’s barely far enough away to miss, sizzling as snowflakes hit the plasma blade. 

He backs away faster. 

“What’s wrong, Kylo?” She asks. Her saccharine voice dripping with venom. 

“What happened to you?” 

“The darkness happened,” she says. “I understand now what you mean. How right you were. I was weak, looking for purpose in everyone else. Looking for someone to fix it. To fix me. But there was no one, was there? There never was. Not my parents. Not Luke. Not the Resistance. Not even you. I was nothing.” 

“I - no, Rey, I was wrong.” This has to be a nightmare. Or a warning. He’s known that Rey’s always carried a darkness, a bitter anger that burns and explodes in quick, destructive bursts, but she can’t have fallen. He only saw her and all her righteous anger a week ago. This can’t be her. 

“No one wants a weak little girl.” 

“You’re not weak, Rey.” He nearly trips over a hidden tree root, stumbling right himself before he falls at her feet. 

“No. Not anymore,” she says. She jabs her saber once again, catching the side of his tunic. The strike isn’t deep enough to pierce his flesh, but it does burn the skin. This can’t be a nightmare, then. It’s too vivid. Too real. 

He holds out his hands in supplication. “You never were. Rey. Something is very wrong here.” He can taste it in the air, a darkness so old and evil that it burns at the edges of his awareness. It’s ravenous, tugging at the fear and anger inside him. Begging, screaming for action. She’s not going to stop and he’s going to either fight or die. She’ll kill him, right here, unless he does something.  _ Fight,  _ it screams,  _ fight for your life, you pathetic man!  _

“Rey, who did this to you?” 

She tilts her head, unseeing eyes boring into his soul. “You did.” 

“No! No, I would never -” 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? The Jedi to end? The past to die?” 

_ She’s going to kill you.  _ Ben drops his hands, letting one hang back to where his saber is still clipped to his belt. 

“I didn’t - I didn’t mean -” 

She sneers, her lip curling cruelly as she swings lazily at him once again. “What’s the matter, Kylo? Are you afraid of me?” 

Ben gulps. “Rey, this isn’t you.” 

“Isn’t it? Have I not been trying to kill you over and over again?” 

“But you - but I -” She had, mostly, but there was always something pulling them apart at the last minute. Something always stilled her hand. He’d thought - hoped - that it had been her. Maybe she just couldn’t do it and manifested that in near misses and halted force bonds. 

“Awe. That’s cute. You did have feelings for me, didn’t you? That’s too bad. I hate you.”

Ben’s chest aches like he’s been kicked in it. “That’s. You can hate me, Rey. Hate me as much as you want. I deserve it. But please, don’t do this.”

“Is this how you beg for your life? Pathetic.” 

Ben’s breath stutters as her saber gets closer and closer to his neck. “I know what’s on the other end of this. You can pretend you don’t care, that you hate me, that you’ll be happier, but it’s not going to help. It’s going to tear you apart.” 

“Why? Because it did for you? Because you’re a weak, pitiful little worm? I don’t love you and I never did. Your death will mean nothing to me,” she spits. 

“You don’t mean that,” he says. 

She takes a wild swing and he barely gets his blade out in time to deflect. She swings again, from the right, then the left, and he trips his way out of her swing radius. He won’t be able to get close enough to attack, even if he’d want to. Not with the reach she has. All he can do is dodge, deflect, and back away, praying to The Force that he doesn’t trip. She snarls and growls, shouting at him over the electric clash of their sabers. 

“Give up and I’ll give you a quick death,” she says. 

“Stop it!” He shouts. “Stop it, Rey, this isn’t who you are!” 

“You don’t know anything about me!” 

She makes a sloppy swing across his left arm, overbalancing before she can hit him. He takes it as an opportunity to block and push her back, into a rock. She hit with enough force that the saber deactivates, falling from her grip. He drops his own saber in the snow before rushing her. He straddles her waist and grabbing the staff before she gets the chance to take it back. 

Their both sweating, overheated breath creating little clouds in the icy air around them. She stares up at him, a little dazed like she had nearly a year ago when they had their first duel in a forest much like this one. He holds the saber between the two of them with both hands, like a barrier. 

“Please, Rey,” he says through panting breaths. “Please. Let’s end this.” 

Rey nods, pulling herself up by her hands. And then she surges forward, her lips on his in a shy kiss. Ben is left breathless, this time for an entirely different reason, as he does his best to meet her soft lips as she draws forward. Her tongue edges forward, teasing his lip and he pulls back. 

“Rey, wha -” he doesn’t get a chance to finish his question before she’s kissing him again, more insistent this time, shifting under his legs. Her hands come up, over his arms, her fingers cold even though his sleeves. He bites his lip and he whines, not completely out of pleasure. 

“What are you doing?” He gasps, pulling away. 

This time their lips meet and she shoves him backward with her full weight. He tumbles onto his back, gasping as he hits the rock underneath him. 

Her hands leave his body suddenly and he just has enough time to tighten his grip on the staff before she tugging to get it out of his hands. She growls at him but he holds on, pulling the saber closer to his chest. The action drags her toward until she’s nearly laying on top of him. 

“Why won’t you just let go!” She snaps, pulling with her whole weight and rocking against his hips. 

He can’t help it. It’s the adrenaline and the fear and the pressure. He whimpers, mortified at the reaction his body has to her in his lap, his cock giving an interested jerk, unaware that there’s no way that’s where this is supposed to be headed. 

Rey stops, staring down at him. For a moment, neither of them move. And then. Then. 

Rey grinds her hips down against his, widening the stance of her knees in the snow. Ben gasps, grip on the staff nearly failing before he remembers himself. She sneers down at him and swivels her hips again. 

“Rey -” he breathes, unable to say anything else. Her eyes shine, intent clear in their dark depths. His heart shatters, worse than when she looked at him like he was a monster, like a thing to be killed. She can’t be - 

She drags her center over his interested cock, snarling like a wild animal. He can’t look at her. 

_ Call your saber. End it yourself.  _ The insidious voice whispers. 

He shakes his head against it, squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see her, or his weapon lying just out of arms reach. 

_ Fight back!  _

He can’t. He won’t. There is no choice. He only clings to the saber a lifeline, keeping it out of her grasp as she rolls over top him, his traitorous dick now fully on-board with her plans. 

“What’s wrong, Ben? I thought you loved me.” She asks. 

He bites his lip until he tastes blood. His lungs shudder with repressed sobs. 

“What would you have given for this to happen a week ago?” 

Her hand fumbles with his belt. A single tear, hot like molten metal sears down his cheek. He could rip the saber out of her grasp, but then what? Ignite it? Throw it? She’ll have it back in her hands and through his chest before he can sit up. 

“Please,” his voice breaks on the word. “Not like this.” 

“You want to die a virgin?” She snarls. 

He chokes around the knot in his throat. “Don’t,” he begs. 

“Pathetic,” she sighs. 

He shivers when the cold air hits his dick. She shifts above him, clumsy as she maneuvers her robes to the side, the soft fabric dragging across his balls. He bites out a stupid, unwilling moan. She’s warm and damp against him. Not as wet as he’s heard it’s supposed to be, as he’s thought about nearly every day since he realized that’s what sex entails. It’s nothing like he thought it would be. In the moments he’d let himself hope they’d been somewhere warm, somewhere with soft sheets and a gentle breeze carrying the smell of wildflowers on the wind. She’d look up at him with love and wonder in her eyes and he’d whisper how beautiful she is into the spaces between languid kisses. He wouldn’t be shaking, frozen still on his back as she fought the tightness of her own body. She wouldn’t be growling and swearing above him, impaling herself out of spite and gripping him like she could choke the life out of him through his cock. 

The only consolation is that it will be over soon. 

She rolls her hips like a punishment, huffing and groaning above him. They aren’t good groans. She leans forward, pushing the staff into his neck and his cock deeper into her clenching body. 

“Why?” Ben can only ask. He’s crying for real now, though it’s alien-like it’s something his body is just doing. He’s not here, not feeling the tears running down his neck and into the wells of his ears, not feeling the weight of her ass on his thighs, not feeling the harsh grind of her pelvis into his hips. 

“Shut up,” she hisses, striking him across the face. He registers the sting against his skin but that’s all it is. “You know why. I wanted it, now you’ve got it.” 

He doesn’t even try to hold off when the fire burns through his spine. He orgasms choking on his own thick spit, his grip weak against the staff pressed into his neck. He finally opens his eyes, staring up at the woman above him. Her eyes are red and her lip trembles over bared teeth, her body shaking violently, her rage vibrating in the air like an electric storm. She doesn’t even look like herself anymore. 

Ben lays his head back, watching the snowflakes fall instead. He gasps the metal pressing harder against the lump in his throat. He doesn’t even bother fighting it. 

At least, this too will be over, soon. 

His ears pop suddenly and all at once awareness floods back into his body. He’s gasping, choking, heaving deep and frantic breaths as he sits up on autopilot. 

“Sir? Sir are you alright?” 

Someone new is touching him. That someone gets thrown into a wall. 

Awareness comes back to him in stages. First, he’s on the floor of a star destroyer. Second, there are First Order officers, wide-eyed and terrified, asking about him. Third, he’s alive. Fourth, his saber is still clipped to his still-fastened belt. 

“Sir, you passed out. Are you alright?” A female officer asks. 

Not a chance in Hell. 

“I’m Fine,” he snarls, rising to his feet and stomping away, whole body shaking, phantom snow sticking to his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it.


End file.
